


at the mention of my name (in a purple haze)

by SkyRose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Holding Hands, M/M, Panic Attacks, Telepathy, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “It's Will!”
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	at the mention of my name (in a purple haze)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Mike was chatting with Lucas outside the latter’s house, sitting on the front steps when frantic footsteps on concrete made both of their heads turn. It was El and Max. All El said was, “It's Will!” She and Max spun around and ran in the direction they came from. Mike sprang up and ran after them. 

It was far from the first time this had happened, unfortunately. Will had a hard time explaining what exactly he was experiencing. He had developed some telepathic abilities from his exposure in the Upside Down and Mind Flayer possession. He couldn't exactly control his powers, it was only El that he could reliably communicate with. While El's powers allowed her to reach out with invisible hands, Will's powers allowed him to reach out with his ears — well, it wasn’t a perfect metaphor. Basically, Will could hear things. Thoughts, echoes. And sometimes, it was too much or too loud. It overwhelmed him.

If Mike was there with him, it was always easy to stop. But when he wasn’t, El would be able to sense it. She’d alert Mike. 

Mike made it to Will’s house, El and Max nervously standing in the yard. Lucas joined them. Mike went inside alone.

Will was in his room, sitting on his bed. He stared at the Jaws poster on his wall, unblinking. He was nearly unmoving, except for the noticeable fall and rise of his chest. His mouth was open as he breathed rapidly. Mike winced at the sight, as he always did. He carefully knelt in front of Will, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. 

“Will,” Mike stated softly. “Just focus on my voice. And my hand. Ignore everything else.” 

Will’s breathing slowed and Mike relaxed his hand slightly. Will had complained about Mike crushing his hand once or twice. 

“Everything is okay. You’re in your room. It’s just you and me, no one else,” Mike continued.

Will blinked slowly. His fingers gently grabbed onto Mike’s hand. His eyes moved and focused on Mike’s face. He smiled, tiredness barely hidden underneath his relief.

“Mike,” he whispered. Mike moved to sit next to Will on the bed, their fingers still tangled.

Mike was glad they were in Will’s room this time. They could sit there and hold hands with no prying eyes or knowing smiles or El’s obvious concern for Will’s wellbeing. It could just be Will and Mike, relaxed and together, exactly as their hands were.


End file.
